


No Leaf Clover

by excusethedisorder



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Probably ooc, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusethedisorder/pseuds/excusethedisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU - Sansa just finished high school and is joining her boyfriend, Joffrey, in college. </p><p>Not planning on making this sweet and fluffy (although it will happen, eventually) so refrain if you're a bit sensitive. Will update the tags as the story goes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Build Me Up, Break Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! Please let me know if there's anything you hate/love/have absolutely no feelings about.  
> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance but I promise I'm trying very hard not to make any stupid mistakes.  
> I own none of the money makers.
> 
> TW for Sandor's usual foul mouth, and Joff being a little shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter: Build Me Up, Break Me Down by Dream Theater

Sansa arrived on campus half an hour earlier than expected, but she did not care. Her head was buzzing with excitement and she couldn’t keep still. Although this wasn’t technically her first day of college, but only an open weekend for future freshmen before the summer break, she felt as though a new page in her life was about to be turned. Looking around the park, she spotted a green bench under a shady oak and walked over to sit and wait for Joffrey.

They had been dating for almost two years now, but being older, he was finishing his first year in college. Being apart had been hard, especially on Sansa, but she also thought it was a good thing. Their relationship had taken a turn she did not particularly enjoy: Joff had been meaner and meaner towards her, treating her badly and calling her names. Yet the next minute he could be the most adorable, attentive and caring boyfriend. This had left Sansa quite confused, and his going away to college had almost been a relief. But after this summer, Sansa would be joining Joffrey and she was determined to fix their relationship and go back to that perfect time when they had first gotten together.

Sansa watched her surrounding as she waited on the bench. Everything around her seemed peaceful and everyone looked so grown-up! In her naïve high schooler mind, she daydreamed about how college would be next year.

“Sansa!” She heard suddenly, and looked up to see Joff, walking towards her flanked by a tall and muscular boy she recognized to be Meryn, Joffrey’s best friend. She smiled brightly as the dreamy, blond haired freshman she called her boyfriend caught up to her.

“You look good.” He said, taking in her long auburn hair, her little summer dress, eyes lingering on her modest cleavage a bit too long to Sansa’s taste.

“Thank you, I-" 

“Aren’t you going to give me a kiss?”

She dutifully obeyed and placed a chaste kiss on Joffrey’s lips, trying to ignore Meryn’s proximity. Joffrey took the opportunity to place his hand securely on her hip, pushing with his tongue, forcing her to deepen the kiss. She let him do as he wished before breaking the embrace, flushed, and more than a little embarrassed.

“You know I don’t really like doing that in public…” She whispered, hoping he wouldn’t get mad at her objection. 

“Well you’re going to have to get used to it babe, we’re not in high school anymore, you know. Things are different around here.” He told her with a smile, but his voice had an edge to it. “Come on, let’s go to the library, I have to pick up something, and then I’ll show you around.” He continued casually, taking her hand in his.

 

***

At the library, Joffrey and Meryn left Sansa by herself once more, promising to be back soon. All the tables seemed taken, so she settled for the one closest to the window, where only one person was sitting.

“Hi, hum, sorry,” She started shyly, “Is this seat taken?”

The boy, no – man – that was her high school mind speaking, he definitely was not a boy – didn’t even look up to her and simply grunted. Sansa slid into the chair, wringing her hands together nervously. She observed her taciturn neighbor intently, finding nothing better to do while waiting for Joff. His hair was fairly long and dark, hiding a portion of his face so that she couldn’t see it properly. He seemed intent on reading his book, his eyes focused on the pages, head hanging down. Her eyes dropped to his torso, clad in a dark short-sleeved t-shirt from which she could the end of a tattoo peaking.

“Do you need something, girl?” She heard him rasp, his voice like steel on stone.

Sansa blushed furiously before looking up into his eyes. She involuntarily flinched when her gaze settled on the mass of twisted scar tissue on the side of his face that had been previously hidden by his hair. She swallowed hard.

“I’m – I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to stare I was just –” Her voice died out, not wanting to make things worse.

He must have noticed her mortified state because he didn’t say anything else and returned to his reading.

Sansa mentally berated herself for having been this childish. She blinked back the stinging tears she felt forming in her eyes. This day was absolutely not going how she had imagined. Seeing Joffrey again had made her more nervous than anything, and now she was going around insulting strangers at the college she was going to attend next year!

Breathing deeply she calmed herself, and decided she would at least make it up to the man seating at the table.

“So what are you reading?” She asked tentatively, not knowing whether she wanted him to actually answer or ignore her again.

He raised his head to reply, and she held his gaze, a small encouraging smile hesitantly drawing itself on her lips.

“Are you new here?” He responded, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“Oh, I don’t actually go here, I’m just visiting my boyfriend! But I’ll be starting after summer, I’m really nervous.”

“Word of advice then: don’t talk to people in the library, if they’re here, they’re trying to work.”

Sansa opened her mouth as to answer him, then closed it again when the meaning of his words hit her. She blushed again.

“Oh, right… I’m sorry.”

She looked down at her lap, deeply embarrassed and hoped Joff would be back soon.

“It’s my physics textbook,” He mutters under his breath, a bit ashamed at having rebuffed the poor girl so harshly, when she was only trying to be nice.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, I’m reading my physics textbook.”

“Oh okay!” She answered, a bright smile back on her face. “What are you studying then?”

“I’m a Mechanical Engineering major.”

Sansa was about to say something when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

“Ah Sansa, I see you’ve met the Hound.” Came Joff’s voice from behind her back.

“The Hound?” She questioned, glancing towards the man whose face suddenly looked much darker.

“It’s a nickname, you idiot,” shot Meryn at her interrogation, “It’s because he looks so scary,” he continued, mocking.

“And you better watch your fucking mouth around a scary dog, no one really knows what can happen,” her neighbor growled between his teeth, before turning to Joff, his fists clenching so tightly they turned white, “you should keep your monkey on a tighter leash, man.”

Sansa held her breath at the tension in the air as Joffrey and the man they called the Hound stared at each other, before both finally broke into laughter.

“My real name’s Sandor,” He said to her, “I’m Joff and Meryn’s RA.”

Sansa smiled with disbelief, a part of her relieved, but she noted nonetheless that Sandor’s fists hadn’t loosened. 

“What’s an RA?”

“It means Resident Advisor, there’s one on each floor.” Joff rolled his eyes before shooting an apologetic glance at Sandor, “you have to excuse her, she’s just out of high school.”

Sansa bit her lip at the disdain and contempt that bled through Joffrey’s words. She let him take her by the hand, guiding her to the dorm building, still accompanied by Meryn, but not before looking one last time over her shoulder at Sandor, intrigued by this encounter.


	2. Desolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments and I promise the next update won't take as much time to be posted!  
> This one was veryyyy uncomfortable to write, but I hope it comes across well. 
> 
> TW for dubcon and language
> 
> Chapter's title is from the song Desolation by Lamb Of God

Joffrey’s dorm room was almost as big as a small studio, and had its own private bathroom. Joff coming from one of the richest families in the state, Sansa guessed that they had probably pulled some strings at college administration. He shared his room with Meryn, who announced he was going to take a shower and left Sansa and Joffrey to themselves.

She sat herself awkwardly on Joff’s bed, while he took out of the mini-fridge that stood in the corner two bottles of beer. He opened one and handed it to Sansa, who looked at it, hesitating. She had drunk before, but never a lot and only at parties. It felt weird that they would be drinking here, just the two of them and for no reason. But she figured it would calm her nerves a little, and Joff already took her for a baby enough.

She sipped at her beer while they sat on the bed facing each other, making small talk about the college. By the time Joff took the bottle away and kissed her sweetly just how she liked it, on the lips, Sansa felt a bit tipsy.

He laid her down, capturing her lips in a more intense kiss, his hands starting to roam freely on her body.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this, babe.” He sighed into her ear. Sansa wasn’t sure what he meant by that. They had never gone further than heavily making out and she had made sure Joff knew she wasn’t intending to do anything more anytime soon. But she didn’t have the chance to answer, a spark of feelings coursing through her body, ignited by Joffrey’s touch.

“Wait Joff! Meryn’s in the bathroom!” She suddenly realized, panicking.

“He’s not here right now, though is he? Plus I know he wouldn’t mind.” He answered her rather harshly before returning to his ministrations. He kissed her neck sloppily, hands trailing on her sides, sliding underneath her shirt.

Sansa tried to close her eyes and enjoy the sensations, but she found that with Meryn in the next room and Joff being so insistent, she couldn’t anymore.

“Joff, can we stop, please?” She asked meekly, hoping he would listen to her just this once.

He simply ignored her, his hand reaching her bra and massaging her through the fabric.

Then Sansa heard the click of the door, and saw Meryn step into the room, looking at her with a look she couldn’t exactly place in his eyes.

“Well don’t mind me!” He snickered.

 She started struggling against Joffrey in earnest now, trying to get him off.

“I’m serious, Joffrey, stop!” She almost shrieked out, a disagreeable feeling of panic starting to pit in her stomach. She tried to hit him, but before she could do anything, Meryn was at the front of the bed, pinning both her arms into one hand above her head.

“No need to fight babe, it’s okay,” she heard Joff trying to soothe her, “all the girls have done it here already. I could’ve slept with anyone, but I waited for you.”

She squeezed her eyes shut when she saw him unbuttoning his pants, her mind going blank. Then they heard a knock on the door and everything froze.

“Meryn, go see who’s there.” Ordered Joffrey, quickly putting his pants back on and loosening his painful grip on Sansa. She was just lying there on the bed, too shocked to do anything.

“What the fuck is going on in here? I thought I heard screaming”

 Her heart leaped as the raspy voice pronounced the words. Sandor stepped into the room, all but shoving aside Meryn who was desperately trying to block his view.

“Just having a little fun, Hound.” Replied Joff in a calm tone, before nonchalantly unstraddling Sansa, who scurried in the far corner of the bed, hugging her knees.

“You ok?” Sandor asked her, concerned.

She shot a shy glance at Joffrey, looking for his approval. When he slowly shook his head, she managed to croak out a small yes, scared out of her mind of what Joffrey might try otherwise. Sandor looked at her with disbelief, then shook his head, sighing.

“Alright then, try to keep it down.” He barked at them, making for the door.

Sansa tasted bile in her throat as she frantically tried to catch Sandor’s eyes, pleading silently for him to stay, too afraid to talk. He looked straight at her, his brows furrowing before closing the door, and all her hopes came crashing down in a devastating wave. She started crying, trying to keep the sobs that were now shaking her body quiet.

Joff looked at her, a disgusted expression on his face.

“Will you stop being such a drama queen? We were just messing around,” He said cuttingly, and seized her forearm in a tight grip before shoving her off the bed.

“Come on, just sleep it off. Meryn and I are going to a party and there is no way I’m taking you in this state.”

 Sansa obliged, exhausted by the events.

 

***

 

Sansa woke up with difficulty the morning after. Her head hurt, and she did not want to face either Joff or Meryn. All she wanted to do was curl up under the covers and forget about the events of the night before. Joff had assured her they meant no harm, but she truly was scared of what could have happened.

 She got up quietly and went in the bathroom, making sure to lock the door before stepping into a hot shower. As the water hit her pale skin and ran down her body in little rivulets, she let out all the anxiety and fear she had been holding in, her tears joining the drops on her face. She couldn't think about what might have happened had Sandor not interrupted; yet she was angry. Angry at Joff for thinking he could treat her this way, angry at herself for letting him, and strangely even somewhat mad at Sandor, who had seemed to understand what was going on and had done nothing to really help.

 A hard knock on the door startled her.

"Hey babe, you almost ready?" She heard Joff's voice ask, "Your bus is soon!"

"I'll be out in a minute," she answered weakly, not angry enough to challenge him when all she wanted was to get out of there, and apologized for taking too long.

She dressed quickly and packed the small bag she had brought for the visit, all the while avoiding Joffrey's gaze.

"C'mon, let's go." He said, taking her arm and leading her to the door.

She let herself be guided by Joff down the stairs, out the building and to the bus stop.

"Wait here." Said Joffrey in a tone that demanded no response. Sansa watched blankly as he walked away.

"Hey," she heard a deep voice behind her. She turned around to notice Sandor, who had stepped outside of the building to grab a smoke.

She looked up at him as if to say something, but decided against it.

"What, you want one?" He asked, rather gruffly, handing her his pack of cigarettes.

"No thank you, I don't smoke." She answered, turning her back to him, not ready for any kind of follow up conversation about last night.

“Hey so, about…”

“Nothing happened, thanks for your concern though.” She snapped at him, then immediately bit her lip, blushing at her rudeness. He did stop Joff and Meryn, if indirectly, after all. She was about to apologize when Sandor replied bitterly, obviously piqued by her tone

“Chill! I was just gonna ask if Joff was truly a lousy fuck, ‘cause I’ve heard some –“

He did not have time to finish his sentence as Sansa suddenly turned around and slapped him full force on his cheek.

She picked her discarded bag, and got on the bus that had just arrived, leaving behind her a dumbfounded Sandor standing there, mouth open in surprise and disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sandor...


End file.
